One Kiss Two Kiss
by ObliviousAnimeGirl
Summary: Liam is mad at Break for hiding away his past. In his anger and hurt he ends up kissing Break. But Liam dosn't relize that this is the Hatters first kiss.
1. First kiss and thoughts

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to Oag. If Oag did own Pandora Hearts, then Alice would be in deep trouble...**

**Warning: This contains yaoi. Meaning boy on boy. Some kissing so if you Don't like it, please save yourself the time and effert of being an ass and just don't read it! I really honest to god hate when people are nasty about it, when they could just hit the back button.**

**Wow, I haven't written a story in such a long time because of writters block, but since its the new year I figured I'd try to do something and this is what was born. Forgive me if it kinda sucks, but I have't written for about a year now...**

**First Kiss**

**Break/Laim: Liam is mad at Break for hiding away his past. In his anger and hurt he ends up kissing Break. But Liam dosn't relize that this is the Hatters first kiss.**

* * *

Liam stared down at the piles of paperwork before him, in frustration. For the life of him, he couldn't seem to concentrate. No matter how many times he read over the document, his mind would always stray away half way threw.

"Someone looks agitated." Liam jumped at the unexpected voice. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at the albino who stood before him. The very albino his thoughts had been so occupied with.

"Xerxes." he replied coldly. Break seemed to wince at this reaction to his arrival.

"I take it your still mad at me." Liam didn't reply to this and glanced down at his paper work trying to appear to be doing it.

Break sighed, "you can't stay mad at me forever..." No reply.

"Liam?" Agian nothing.

Suddenly Break had an idea as to how he would get Liam to pay attention to him. He walked over to the man's cluttered desk. Moving behind it, he sat on Liams lap. He smirked as Liam's face went red.

"Xerxes!"

"How else would I get your attention!" Break chuckled.

"G-get off! I'm still mad at you!" Liam yelled trying to push the albino off his lap.

"Not until we talk." Break rapped his arms around Liam to keep from being shoved to the hard floor below. Liam stoppped strugling to push Break off when he relized the man wasn't going to budge.

"Then explain yourself..." Liam mumbled after a moment. Break sighed, running his hands threw his hair.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you about my pa-" Break began but was interupted by the look of hurt and anger on Liams face.

"Well why didn't you then!" he snapped. "I could have helped! We could have avoided this mess with Rufus. If I had known..." Break sat on his friends lap listening to him yell. He had expected this of coarse.

"...Why can't you let others help you. Why can't you let me help you Xerx." Liam whispered. He then noticed Break wasn't even seeming to listen to him. "Listen to me Xerxes!" He took Breaks chin turning it to face him so there eyes met. The action surprised Break and he blushed.

"Break...please consider how much others care about you. The past is the past. You should stop being so stubern. One day it might be to much for you...I don't want to lose you..." Liam was then leaning in close... to kiss him!

Break felt himself panic. He had never been kissed before and no one had ever been this close to him in this manner. But as Liams lips brushed over his, his mind went blank.

It all lasted a few seconds but it felt like a life time before Liam pulled away. His eyes were wide and cheeks flushed. Break knew he must have looked the same.

"Break..."

Break stood up, stumbling away from Liam and what had just happened.

"Xerx...I..." Liam stuttered, looking scared. "I didn't..."

Break spun around on his hills and left the room, ignoring Liams pleading voice behind him. As he walked down the hall, he tired to sort out his jumbled thoughts.

What had just happened?

Liam had kissed him, and Break had...liked it. He could'nt rap his brain around it. He had never thought his first kiss would be a male. It wasn't even the fact that Liam was a boy, but his friend. Best friend.

Did friends even do these kinds of things?

Sure, Break teased him: sitting on his lap, and said pervery things just to see Liam's flustered face...but he never thought anything of it until now.

Did all this meant he liked Liam?

No. It couldn't! Could it?

But everytime he thought back to Liam's warm lips, he felt his stomack do flips, and his cheeks go warm.

His first kiss. He felt his heart warm. Reaching up he touched his lips, and smiled.

* * *

**So what did you think?! I know, kinda short. But no worrys. Theres a second part to this!**

**Also when Liam was yelling at Break and image of Oz and Gil popped into my head. It just sounded so much like the conversations they always have about Oz not caring enough about himself...**


	2. Second kiss and a dance

**Sorry sorry sorry! I actully have had this done for months on my ipod but havent uploaded it. I just have been stressed and struggling with a lot...so please forgive me? ~ Oag**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts...but I do own you. Haha...just kidding...maybe.**

**This story has yaoi and sexy dance scenes in it. If you can not handle the boy x boy please leave.**

* * *

Second kiss and a Dance

Liam walked down Pandora's halls looking upset and worried. He hadn't seen Xerx in about a week since there...kiss. His face flushed a soft pink color at the thought.

Why was Xerx avoiding him? Was it because he didn't return these... new feelings. Liam growned in frustration, running a hand threw his golden-brown hair. He was about to walk into his room when he spotted a familiar head of white hurrying down the hall. He turned and headed for the man. He reached out quickly grabbing Xerxes arm. "Got ya!"

Break yelped spinning around in surprise, "Liam-san!" Liam ignored the man, and started pulling him towards the first vacant room in view. Once they were inside he shut the door- locking it.

Taking a much needed deep breath, he turned to Break. The albino stood there fidgeting, looking very unlike himself in every-way.

"Xerx...Why are you avoiding me?" Liam asked letting some of the desperation he felt drip into his voice. Break glanced away, "I don''t know what your talking about~" Break faked a smile.

"You do to!" Liam snapped, throwing his hands in the air.

"Ohh Liam-san getting frustrated. Someone miss there nap today?" Break chuckled. There was the Break the brunette was use to dealing with. But this didn't help his anger any.

Liam took a deep breath. "Xerxes...we really need to talk..." Liam reached out a hand, taking Breaks own in his.

Big Mistake. Break froze, eyes going wide like a deer in headlights.

"About what!?" he snapped, yanking his hand away from Liam's. "What happened last week was nothing!" and the Albino stormed out of the room.

The rest of that week Liam tried again and again to talk to the hatter. He cornered him every chance he got.

But every time Liam started to talk to the man, he would slip away into a closet or under the bed.

Finally though, he got his chance.

* * *

"Oh there you are Liam-san~" Liam turned, already knowing the cheerful tone of Lady Rainsworth.

"Yes Sharon?" The young lady ran up to him beaming.

"Well, you see. I need your help. I was spose to be teaching Oz, and Gil how to dance but it seems Alice is in need of me." The girl blushed slightly at the mention of the Chains name. "So, since your well informed of the art of dance...could you show them the basics until I return?"

Liam nodded, not thinking anything about how Sharon was watching him with a knowing smirk. Or how her eyes glittered with miscif.

"Oh Thank you!" she turned, and started off down the hall. "There in the ballroom!" and she was gone.

Liam shook his head, sighing. What had he gotten himself into? So the hare turned and headed to the ballroom. A part of Pandora he rarly was seen in.

He swung open the oak doors that lead into the stunning room. Walking inside he glanced around searching for the Vessalius and his servent. He blinked relizing they weren't here.

"Wh-"

"Liam-san?!" Liam knew who it was even as he spun around to see white hair and a gleaming red eye.

"Break!?" Break rolled his eye.

"Who else could it be Liam." The albino turned to leave the room. Liam's hand shoot out stoping him. "Oh no you don't! Not again!" Liam tugged Break so he spun around to face him.

The albino stumbled falling against Liam's chest with a soft gasp. Liam's eyes grew wide with shock as he stared down at Xerxes.

A few moments passed as they just stared at each other, not able to bring themselves to move.

"Gil, hurry up. Looks like Liam and Break already started!" Oz skipped into the ballroom looking cheerful- as usual.

"I'm coming" Gilbert grumbled, following behind. Liam turned his attention back to Break and let his arms fall to his side noticing it did look like they were getting ready to dance. He turned away from the Break, hiding a beat red blush that had spread across his cheeks.

"So where- Liam are you okay? Your cheeks are red." Oz gazed up at Liam and poked his cheek.

"Just fine Mistor Oz..." Liam pulled his glasses off cleaning them while he thought...

Thought about a sparkling ruby eye.

Thought about pink lips, and snow white hair.

He shivered, blushing yet again...and under Oz watchful eye. The blonde smirked, as he finally understood Liam and Xerxes strange behavior.

"Hey Liam, can we get on with the dancing lessons?"

"Y-yes Oz-sama" he turned to the group sighing. Xerxes just stood there watching Liam with an emotionless expression.

"Okay so-"

"I didn't know you could dance?" Liam jumped, brown eyes meeting ruby red.

"I can in fact. Now p-"

"Won't you and Break show us first?"

"Oz...I don't thin-"

Oz batted his eyes looking up at Liam with the innocence of a puppy. Liam turned his gaze on Oz and almost fell for it...almost.

"I-I d-don't think that's a g-good idea..." he turned to the hatter.

Xerxes broke out of his thoughts. "Dance with Liam?" he grabbed his sides, doubling over laughing. "I...him? Really? Why not a pretty girl" Break glanced at Liam threw his bangs to see his expression.

Liam's face was expressionless- except for one thing. His eyes.

They were filled with hurt, anger, and...jealousy? Break was confused-did this mean Liam liked him. That...the kiss they shared meant more then frustrated feelings.

Oz made a annoyed sound and shoved Liam towards Break. The brunette let out a gasp, stumbled- falling against a warm chest.

Xerxes grabbed the man, holding him up before either of them hit the hard floor below. Liam's breath caught in his throat as a faint pink lit up on his cheeks.

"Oh my Liam~" Break smirked. "Didn't know you wanted to dance with me that badly? But I supose i'll give you that honer"

"I do not!" Liam muttered, trying to pull away.

"...Do to. It shows in your eyes~" Break poked Liam's cheek.

"Stop!" He yelped, struggling even more. But Break kept him pressed up close.

"Lets just get this over with...besides. Only doing it for the brats." Xerx whispered as he grabbed Liams arm moving it down to his waist then used his other hand to take Liam's

Liam froze, feeling his heart ack. "Your...really only doing it for that re-"

Music started drifting threw the room, shitting Liam up.

"We're waiting~" Oz snickered across the room.

Break chuckled and started moving his hips slowly, "Come on Liam~" he teased.

Liam nodded, taking a deep breath. He began to slowly move, pulling Break closer then away.

They made there way slowly around the room- forgetting there troubles as the magic of a dance brought them closer.

He took a step back and spun Break gently then back into his arms.

Liam felt his lips tilt up into a smile at how pretty Break as he was panting softly, crimson eye wide.

The way his eyes sparkled made Liams want to stare into them for an eternity- and the way he was moving. Liam was breathless with how graceful the half blind man really was.

To soon the music was ending, and Liam pulled Break back to there original position.

"L-Liam, your an amazing dancer~" he grinned. Liam flushed red and returned the smile. "Am I?

Break nodded leaning closer to the other servant. "How does a servant know how to dance like that anyways~?"

Liam sucked in a breath wanting to lean in the rest of the way and connect there lips.

"W-was it Rufus?" Breaks sugary tone showed he was teasing but Liam could hear something behind it.

"Why's it matter!" Liam shrugged. "Why wou-" he trailed off.

"Your jealous" Liam actual smirked as he turned to gaze at Break.

Break narrowed his eyes, "As if."

* * *

Oz watched the two from across the room, smirking. He turned to his boyfriend with a sly smile.

"Oz what are you planning?" Gil rapped his arms around the boys waist tugging him a little closer.

"Gil your going to get us caught~"

"Don't avoid the question besides there not paying attention~"

"We'll I think Liam and Break like each other..." He turned back to the arguing pair- who were still pressed up close to each other. He wondered if they realized that yet.

* * *

"I'm not!"

"Are to! Jumping to conclusions! Liam just wants me to be jealous!" Break chuckled. Liam's cheeks darkened as he gazed down at Break.

"We'll...maybe I do." He grumbled. The hatter in his arms stiffened. Head snapping up to stare at Liam.

His heart sped up, pounding inside his chest. He opened his mouth to reply but Liam was leaning closer.

Closer...

"Liam..." He whispered as he felt familiar lips press against his.

**Again Sorry guys! Really didn't mean to do that. SO anyways on to the update for my other stories. I'm going to redo some of my other stories such as the older ones. I'm also going to finish this one up. About two more chapters. Echoed hearts may be delayed for another month or so. Working on a few others.**

**Oh! exciting news! Me and my girlfriend are going to make a channel for our combined stories! Since we couldn't decide which channel to put them all on...**

_**((Answers to reviews))**_

_**Guest- Oh my. I didn't think anyone would get such feelings from my stories to be honest but i'm thrilled to hear that! Well your wish is granted! There will also be two more parts! Glad you enjoyed and hope you like the next parts as well~**_

_**Death's lil sis1- Thank you!**_

_**Guest two- Wow! Thank you!**_

_**Guest three- Yes, I know my grammar and spelling sucks. Sorry about that I guess. But does it really matter? I'm not writing for it to perfect. I'm writing cause I want to no matter if its shitty or not. For one lately I can barely write as is. So just to get a few words out on paper is enough for me.**** But anyways thank you for your review**_

**Rerxes- Why thank you! I'm glad my fellow Liam x Break shipper approves!**


End file.
